Chapter 7
Chapter 7 ~ Mind Nerve Cerebellum ~'' ''London, England , United Kingdom Royal of Mind.png : “Bassy! We’re suppose to be on holiday, will you please put your textbook away?” My sister, Arianna sighed from the driver’s seat of our car. I just sighed back as my response and closed the book, making sure to slide the bookmark to mark my space. “I have told you over and over again to stop calling me that. My name is Sebastian, not Bassy or Sebby.” : “But it's cute!” She smiled, reaching over and ruffed my strawberry blonde hair. : “Just focus on the road, will you?” I mumbled, trying to change the subject. She did and let go of my hair to put her hand on the road and shook her head with a smile. “God help the bloke who dates you.” : “Wha-what do you mean?” I stammered, wide eyed at her. : “Aw, c’mon, it's not like it wasn't obvious. All I ask is that I get a chance to meet the lucky lad and make sure he’s perfect for me favorite little brother.” : “I’m your only brother.” There was no denying that I was relieved by her acceptance of how I am, but I knew she would accept me no matter what. : “And that's what makes you so special.” I just rolled my eyes with a low chuckle and turned back to look out the window for a new form of entertainment instead of my book. Arianna turned the music back on and we rode in a relative silence as we drove through forest lined roads and little town main streets. There was one town that really stuck out to me; with small roads, little houses stacked upon each other with various colored bricks, gift shops and shops on every corner, and a small park in the middle. : “Pretty town, ain't it?” Arianna asked after noticing me gaping out of the window as we drove down the main street. : “I’ve always loved small towns, not bustling London that you’re so keen on living in.” : “Seriously? London isn’t that bad! You’re just saying that because you like to stay in the flat with your nose in a book rather than actually seeing the city.” : “Because I like it inside, I like books and the people inside them far more than people outside. I would take books over reality any day.” : “Even a textbook?” : “Even a textbook.” I repeated. : “We really need to get you a boyfriend.” She sighed in defeat. What happened next was neither of our faults. When we reached the city limits and were away from the houses, the the sun began to set from a playful baby blue to a deep cerulean, swallowing up the orangish-pink sky. From the forest on Arianna’s side of the road, a doe and a fawn pranced forward, in front of us. Arianna jerked the wheel to avoid them, sending us off the road. We struck head first into a large oak tree at the bottom of the hill by the pavement. I had my seatbelt on but that didn't stop my neck from snapping forward. I didn't have a chance to comprehend what was going on, it happened so fast: my whole world went black instantly. : “Nerve...come on, wake up, Nerve.” A voice said softly in a thick Eastern European accent (Russian, maybe?). Slowly, I lifted my head and blinked my eyes into focus. I found my world blackened, with only a dimmed light. All that was there was myself and a cloaked figure in front of me. A wide brimmed cap covered his eyes but I could still see a smile across his face. : “Good morning.” He smirked when he saw I was more awake. : “Who are you? Where am I?...Where’s my sister?” : “You may simply refer to me as the ‘Essence’ and all of the other questions are meaningless at this point in time.” : “What do you mean?? You better tell me what the bloody hell is going on here or I’m gonna-” I snapped, not taking no for an answer. : “I want to make a deal with you.” He said slowly, not amused by my outburst. The man, “Essence”, opened up his jacket to reach into one of the inside jacket pockets to pull out a piece of beige parchment. I couldn't help but notice a small rosey colored stone hanging from his neck. He held the parchment out to me, showing the thick black writing and the matching line at the line at the bottom. : “What is this?” I asked, looking at the paper then back at him. : “The deal, all you have to do is sign, Nerve.” He told me, putting his fingertips against his temple. “You have a little…” I mimicked his motion and put my finger found an open cut streaming down. As if I was out of control of my body, my bloodied fingertips pressed against the black line. The man quickly took the paper from my hands and stuffed it back into his jacket; in the midst of the commotion I managed to notice how instead of the rose stone hanging around his neck, it was now a deep plum looking color. He smirked a goodbye to me and took his leave into the black. Just as he was out of sight, my head started to ache, like a thousand needles were being plunged into my brain, but it didn't end there: my whole body began to burn too. I gripped my temples and screamed from the pain till everything stopped. Silence: nothing. I must’ve passed out because I started to feel the wind blowing against my face and hear songbirds sing. Hesitant of what I might find, I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the center of a clearing surrounded by trees. I looked around some more, hoping for some form of explanation for what was going on. Suddenly, something moved in the brush and I immediately turned to see where the noise was coming from and what was the cause. : “Who-who’s there?” I asked, trying my hardest to sound braver than I actually was. I waited for a few moments before a figure stepped out from behind a tree; he was about my age, maybe older, with bronze skin, a dark brunette long tail and matching ears sticking out of his wild brown hair. He didn't say anything at first, just stared at me with his golden eyes that someone could easily get lost in. : “Oh...umm...hello…” I said softly, waving a bit, taken by surprise by him and trying to strike up a conversation. : “Who are you?” He asked, skipping small talk; his own voice thick with an accent I just could place. : “My-my name is Nerve...you’re Beast...aren't you?” : “How do you know my name??” He snapped, his stunning honey eyes growing wider, : “Because it was on your mind..” : “You...read...my mind?...” : “I-I didn't mean to, I swear, I don’t even know how I did it!It just happened, you were just thinking it in your head and I just...heard it. I’m sorry...” I quickly tried could make up for my mistake. : “Just...stay out of my head.” He sighed, holding out a hand, his palm to me. : “I’ll try...I’m still new at this…” : “Come on, the others are going to want to meet you.” He turned his back to me and headed back into the woods. I quickly got up and rushed to catch up to him, but I couldn’t help but notice his tail swinging back and forth like a happy puppy and I couldn't help but smile. : “What’s on your wrist?” He asked plainly. I was a little surprised by the question with the obscurity of it all but I held out my wrists for him to see. Beast turned around and examined the skin closely. There was what looked to brain nerves on my skin, grey in color and in the formation that would match that of angels. : “What are those?” : “I believe they are brain nerves.” I explained. He only muttered something and kept on walking, leaving me to run and catch up with him. He was definitely a man with a mission and knew exactly where to go, or so it seemed. When we came out of the forest and came to a clearing, he led me straight to the assortment of houses in center. They all seemed to be the same on the outside, with the only difference being what was on the door; burned into the wood were various angel wings and we continued to pass many of them until Beast stopped me at one that resembled closely to the one printed onto my wrists. Even the door was slightly ajar. : “Is there anyone inside?’ I wondered out loud to him. : “Shouldn’t be. This is all yours.” He motioned for me to go ahead. ::: It was a little strange that the house was open and mine, but considering I was having a conversation with a fellow with a tail and ears of a dog, I shouldn’t be too concerned with the house. I nodded to his request and opened the door some more for us to see inside. The whole room had a warm rosy glow from the pale rose curtains hanging over the long window on the wall. right in front was a pale white couch with a rather funny throw pillow that said “Let’s have a moment of science” that made me laugh a little to myself. Hanging above our heads was a white glass lamp with that had the appearance of a zodiac globe. : “Check the top floor.” Beast offered from the doorway. He hadn’t quite stepped into the cabin yet, probably respecting boundaries, which was very gentlemen like of him to do. I smiled at him and stepped back to see what was on this forewarned second floor. From where I was, I could just barely make out the edges of a bed. Luckily the ladder beside the floor caught my eye and I made my way over and up . In the center with the headboard against the wall was a dusty brown bedframe with a beautiful duvet of a galaxy image. : “Which one is yours?” I shouted down from the top to Beast. : “Just look for the raven winged door and you’ll be fine. Glad to see you’re making yourself at home, Nerve.” : “Thank you for all your help, I know babysitting might not have been on your to-do list today.” : “It wasn’t too painful. I’m sure you’ll meet all of the others later, only matter of time.” : “I look forward to that as well. Have a good day!” I called out as he was starting to take his leave. He had his moments, but overall a kind man. I could look forward to getting to know him and this island better, wherever this was. Category:Chapter